


Fox Taming (artwork)

by ARTofOTK



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Art, Community: spanking_world, Corporal Punishment, Digital Art, Discipline, Drawing, Gen, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Partial Nudity, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTofOTK/pseuds/ARTofOTK
Summary: (Please don't look if you're not into fictional spanking scenes!) Assistant Director Walter Skinner has had it with the continued insubordination of one of his -potentially - best agents. He decides that a new tactic is in order...





	Fox Taming (artwork)

**Author's Note:**

> So life's been super busy and I've been without the means to draw digitally for a long time, but my computer is fixed now and I've celebrated with some X-Files spanking art, yippee! I tried to imitate the look of some of Harry Beckhoff's pieces but didn't really get there... but it did get me to play with more colours and textures than before. I loosely referenced Mulder's apartment (his fish are getting a show!) and also one of his silly jogging outfits! (Look up "Fox Mulder Jogging" haha...) 
> 
> Some of the earliest discipline fics I enjoyed were from this fandom, so this kind of a homage.... though this scene is not directly from any of the stories. Well in my mind this is platonic, but I'm totally fine if others view this more slash-like. Either way, Fox Mulder better improve his behavior! ;) Would love any thoughts on the art, thank you.

[ ](https://vgy.me/u/6wYT4Z)


End file.
